Who To Trust?
by karmakaze
Summary: If you're wondering where my old fanfiction, Replica High is, it came to my attention that it was very similar to another fanfiction on this site. It was removed, and I am very sorry about this. *Completed!* More replica coming!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

                                                            A Decent Replica Fic

            Note:  First of all, I do not own replica, Marilyn Kaye does.  Second of all, if you are wondering what happened to my last fan fiction, it came to my attention that my story was very much like another on this site.  Deepest apologies, as this was not done on purpose, and I am sorry.

            Eric Morgan spotted Amy walking down the sidewalk, and waved to her.  His perfect girlfriend greeted him with a smile, and was full of good news.

            "Oh, Eric!  You'll never believe what happened!" Amy shrieked giddily.

            Eric knew that Amy was full of surprises, and had known ever since he had found out about her unique genome.  "I give up," he said cluelessly.

            "The organization is finally gone!  I can live my life like a normal person!  Finally, I don't have to hide myself from the world.  Oh, Eric, I'm so happy!" she said, hugging him.

            "That's great!  Now you can shoot from the end of the driveway without getting in trouble," he joked, tossing her the basketball.

            Amy gave him a sarcastic look.  "Well, my mother still doesn't want me showing off too much, but I'm allowed to show that I'm above average.  I mean, after the news comes out tonight, the world will know anyway."

            "Are you sure that's a good thing, Amy?" Eric asked reproachfully.  "The organization isn't the only threat a genetically altered clone has in this society."

            "Oh, don't worry," Amy said.  "Mr. Devon said that everything will fall into place soon.  He really was on my side all along."

            "That's great!" he said.  "I'm so happy for you, Amy.  Now I can be a normal boyfriend, with a perfectly normal girlfriend," he smiled.

            Amy's heart felt light as a bird.  "You mean it?" she asked, remembering their breakup.

            "Absolutely," he said.  "As long as _you_ mean it," he said, thinking about Chris and Andy Five, both of whom Amy had been with in the past.

            "Okay," she said.  "Andy may be a clone, but he's not the one who worried about me when I had that terrible fever, and the one who tried to save me from the hospital."

            "And the one who helped save your mother from that Brad Carrington guy, and the nice guy who tried was with you when you suddenly turned twenty-five," Eric reminded her playfully.

            Tasha entered the scene with a typical kid-sister remark.  "Egotistical, much?"

            Amy smiled.  Tasha already knew the good news.

            About a week later at Parkside, Linda Riviera sat boredly in her room, staring at the ceiling.  Recently, she had discovered that she was a clone or Renee Riche, who wanted to steal her healthy organs.  Now, everyone treated her like a freak.  Amy Candler, on the other hand, was treated like a _hero _for stopping an armed future sniper, Annie Perralut.  Why couldn't Linda have been made perfect too?  She sighed to herself, wishing that her old friend, Jeanine were still there.  _She _would know what to do.

            "You've got mail," the voice on her computer said.

            Linda looked at her screen, and went pale as if she had seen a ghost.

Date                              Sender                                    Subject         

10/28/02        MissJeanine@hotmail.com                 Advice

            This had to be a trick, Linda thought.  There was no way that Jeanine could have contacted her after all of this time.  Just no way.  Still, her curiosities made her open it anyway.

Hi, Linda.

            This may come as a shock to you, but this is Jeanine.  Yes, I am dead, but yes, I found access to a computer.  I spoke to Annie Perralut, one of Amy Candler's famous clones, and she told me that the organization has a new plan.  They can give you and your friends, or nice volunteers Project Crescent Perfection if you are willing to destroy the Amys, starting with Amy Candler.  If you meet me at El Taco Rico at 6:30 tomorrow, we'll talk then.

                                                                                                            Sincerely,

                                                                                                            Jeanine

            Linda had a look of pure shock on her face.  Dead people didn't have computers, that was just lame!  And Jeanine, despite her struggle to come out on top, would never want to _kill_ Amy Candler.  Nothing made sense, but it must have been a hoax.  Still, she really did want Amy powers, and what if whoever was disguising as Jeanine was telling the truth?


	2. Seeing Dead

Chapter Two, I See Dead People

            Tasha and Amy were sitting upstairs in Amy's room talking.  "I can't believe that people are so amazed with me.  I mean, _last _time my secret was out, people treated me like a _freak_," Amy said.

            "I remember," Tasha said.  "Well, _last _time this happened, you and your clones didn't save the world from an evil clone army, you know.  I mean, with grown up Annie, and those other seven, plus the Devons and those Nazi people, you never know what they could have done."

            Amy rolled her eyes.  "I know, Tasha.  But it's weird having everyone stare at you, and ask you to do stuff.  I mean, Lynn asked me to do back flips down the hall just to prove to Carrie that I could.  On top of that, all these guys are looking at me differently, and the popular people suddenly like me just because I'm perfect."

            "I wish I had your problems," Tasha sighed.  "But my mom had an excellent idea.  She was saying that we could have a party, and invite the nice Amys, and their friends to celebrate the Organization being gone!"

            "I know," Amy said.  "I'm so relieved.  I mean, now I can actually walk down the street without thinking that someone will delete my emotions, or do something horrible to me."

            "I was thinking we could like, invite your alliance, you know, One, Eight, and Aly, and then that Five you introduced me to."

            "That would be fun," Amy agreed.

………………………One week later……………………………………………………..

            Eric spoke to Amy before the sleepover, when she arrived at Tasha's.  "So, you're saying that I'm going to be surrounded by four other girls who look exactly like you?" he asked.

            "Pretty much," Amy said.  "But they're really nice though.  You'll like them."

            "Just as long as they're not like that Aimee Evans you dragged me into dating," he said, remembering his broken foot.

            "We're not _all _like that, Eric.  Five is a lot like me, but a bit more secretive.  One is a bit of a girly girl, and she talks about Andy Eleven all the time.  Aly, well, she's the reject, and Eight is tough, but sweet," Amy said.

            "How do I tell them apart.  Sure, you'll have your crescent moon charm, but what about the others?" Eric asked her.

            "Well, you'll know Linda," she said.

            "Yeah," he said.  "I can't _believe _Mom made you invite her.  I mean, finding out that she's a clone isn't going to turn her into Mandy Moore, the tooth fairy, and Mr. Rodgers all rolled into one super sweet person.  Remember how Janine turned out after she found out she was adopted?"

            "Don't remind me," Amy said.  The doorbell rang, and pretty soon, everyone had arrived, except for Linda.

            "Hey," Karen, a friend of Aly's said.  "I should so do your hair the same so that we can trick people," she said once everyone was upstairs.  Well, maybe not you, Five, since your hair is short, but the rest of you, I could braid it, and you're all wearing jeans, but maybe we could find some plain, white t-shirts, and trick Eric."

            "I have some matching shirts," Tasha said.  "I'm about their size too."

            Tasha came up with white t-shirts for all of the Amys, except for Five and One who were already wearing them.  "This will be so cool!  We can have you all dressed the same, and Seven, if you take off your necklace, we can fool Eric.  He is so hot!"

            "I think Karen's lost it," Tasha said to Five as Karen styled their hair.

            "I don't think she ever _had _it," Five said.

            Although Amy Eight didn't really want her hair styled, something told her to go along with it anyway.  

            "If you take your necklace off we can really fool people," Karen said to Amy.

            "Well, this necklace is kind of special to me, but I guess it would be okay," she said, reaching for the tiny clasp.

            "Girls, come answer the door," Mrs. Morgan said.  "I think some of your friends are here!"

            The girls ran downstairs, and opened the door.  Tasha nearly fainted, because standing before them was Linda, with Annie and Jeanine, two stone dead people, behind them.

            "Time to destroy the rebellious Amys once and for all," Annie said to Jeanine and Linda.


	3. Kidnap

Chapter Three

            "May I help you?" Mrs. Morgan asked Annie, Jeanine, and Linda, who stood at the doorway.

            "Yes," Annie smiled cruelly.  "We demand that you put Amy Seven, Amy Eight, Amy One, Amy Five, and Amy Thirteen into our custody right now."

            "EXCUSE ME!" Mrs. Morgan shrieked.  "You have no right to be in my house!  Tasha, go call the police!"

            "Stop her!" Annie demanded.

            Just then, two more Amys ran in and grabbed Tasha.  "We've got to do something!" Amy Five shrieked.

            "You think?" Aly asked sarcastically.

            "One, Eight, help Tasha!  Aly, Seven, help me take Annie!  Eric, diversion!" Amy Five ordered.

            "Nice try," Annie said triumphantly.  "But perhaps you do not understand what you are up against."

            Then, an Andy clone, five Devons, and two Cindys came in.

            "THIS IS A PRIVATE RESIDENCE!!" Mrs. Morgan panicked.  "Get out of my house this instant."

            Linda walked into the house.  "Calm down, Mrs. Morgan."

            "_Linda_!" she yelled.

            "We don't want you," Linda said.

            "We want the clones," Jeanine said.

            "Oh my Lord!  Jeanine!" Mrs. Morgan started to go into hysterics.

            "Let's try One, Five, Seven, Eight, and poor, miserable Aly to save their friends!" Annie said sadistically.

            Linda and Jeanine had tied up Tasha and Eric, and taken them into their car in the midst of things.  "Tasha!" Amy yelled.  "NO!"

            "And," Annie smirked, "Bring back the others."

            Before Amy could blink an eye, they had captured Mr. and Mrs. Morgan as well, with Karen.  "Karen!" Aly cried.  It would have normally been a bit easier for Amy to save them, but the mad crowd of people, and the shock of seeing the dead made it almost impossible, leaving her angered and confused.

            "Goodbye, inferior Amys," Annie said, spraying some type of dangerous substance into the room that Amy couldn't identify.

            "Let's see you come save them now," Annie said.  "Before it's too late."

            Hi!  Sorry I took so long to update, but I'll try to update this soon if anyone reads itJ


	4. The Offer

                                                Chapter Four

            Eric Morgan woke up, groggily, but was abruptly startled, when he viewed his surroundings.  Steel tile floors, concrete walls, high-tech metal machinery, ropes binding him to a chair.  He wasn't sure where he was, but he definitely knew one thing.  This was not his bedroom.  Or his other favorite place to sleep, Geometry class.

            Looking around, he wondered if Amy was okay.  "Amy?" he called out.

            "Eric?" a voice called.  He had a spark of worry, realizing that his sister, Tasha was tied up in the chair beside him.

            "Are we the only people in here?" Eric asked her.

            "Karen's here too.  Eric, I'm scared," Tasha said.  "If that Annie girl tries to destroy us, we'll be dead."

            "And how did Jeanine come back?" Eric asked.  "I thought she was dead."

            "You wish," Karen said.

            "Huh?" they both asked, wondering what ties that a girl like Karen could have to the girl who died two years ago.  

            "Haven't you heard?" she asked.  "Annie was saying that twenty-three clones, even if she can delete their emotions and make them cooperate, is not enough."

            "Isn't that why the organization is going to bring them together?" Tasha asked.

            Eric winced.  He hated the thought of Amy being with another boy, even if it wasn't by choice.  

            "Well, Chris told me that if they did succeed, they could make their children adults in only two days," Tasha shuddered.

            "Oh, wonderful," Eric said.  

            "But why are we in a separate room all by ourselves?" Karen asked.  "Wouldn't it be the Amys they wanted?  And why would they want Aly?  Don't they know she's imperfect by now?"

            Eric shook his head.  "The organization never found out that Amy Thirteen was made.  When Amy Three died, and the organization didn't know, they assumed that Aly was Three.  I don't think that they're aware that she's not like the others."

            "Oh, we are aware, Eric," a voice declared in a charming French accent.  "In fact, I do happen to know a great deal more than you do," Annie said, standing near his chair.  "I could tell you if you would help us."

            "Help you?!" Eric asked in astonishment.  "Forget it lady!"

            "But would you not like to be perfect, like us?" Annie smiled at him.

            "Eric is fine the way he is, and so are we, so leave him alone!" Tasha braved.

            "Oh, and I see your standard of perfect," she said, examining Tasha.  "You have acne on your nose.  And you have _glasses_!  Braces, as well.  Your physical ability is ghastly, and your appearance could use some help too."

            Tasha looked hurt, and as her older brother, Eric had to stick up for her.  "Don't you dare talk to my sister like that!" he yelled.

            Annie returned her focus to him, as he struggled to untie his hands.  "And I suppose you, a seventeen-year-old boy, with a 3.0 GPA, and lacking emotional perfection is about to take me on?  You do need work," she shook her head sadly.

            "What kind of work?" Karen asked grimly.

            "Just a few adjustments," she said, eyeing Karen.  

            "And just why would we let you do that?" Karen asked.

            "Have you ever wished that you could be superior to your friends?" Annie inquired.  

            "Well, I guess I might be able to join cheerleading if I had a better toe touch," she reasoned.

            "And you, Eric," she said.  "Up against East View High, your basketball team could seriously use a perfect boy.  If they had one.  And Tasha."

            "Don't insult me again!" she pleaded.

            "Perhaps Dwayne Hicks wouldn't have dumped you for Simone last year if you didn't need those glasses.  And I will bet you that you would work out more if you had perfect genes.  If you did, you could be the prettiest girl in school.  Prettier than Simone.  Or Amy," she whispered in her ear.

            "No!" Tasha said.

            "Fine," Annie replied.  "I will see you later.  I must see to the Amys.  Jeanine, please reason with your friends here while I reason with the Amys."

            The Amys will never give in to her, Tasha thought.  Neither will I.  However, Tasha had no idea what a little bit of technology could do…


	5. What the

            "This is so uncivilized!" Aimee shrieked.  "Being tied to a chair?  Once my agent finds out about this, he is going to sue!  I have to be on the set for my sitcom in two hours, and if I miss my big cut because of this, my agent is going to kill you!"

            "Would you just shut up?" Amy Eight asked.  "Things are bad enough without your unneeded sound-effects!"

            "Annie will be back here in like, ten minutes," Aly reminded them.  "We might want to think of a plan."

            "Got one, Aly?" Eight demanded.  "It seems to me like, seeing that we're all tied to chairs, things might be a little bit hopeless for us!"

            "I know," Aly said.  "If they delete our emotions, like they did to Four, Twelve, and Ten, then…"

            "How dare you address me as a number?" Aimee carped.  "You either call me by my real name, or don't talk to me at all!  I'm famous, you know!"

            "We all _know_ you're famous!  We don't care, so shut up!" Amy Two said.

            "What was it like?" Aly asked twelve, who was seated right next to her.  "You know, when you had no emotions?"

            Amy Twelve shook her head.  "I don't really know.  My whole life seems like one big blur since I was voted off.  I can hardly remember anything since then."

            "How about you, Aimee?" Eight said.  "Why don't you enlighten us with your annoying whining?"

            Amy could tell that Eight was getting scared.  "Just forget that for now.  With twelve of us, Annie should be no problem," Amy said, trying to reassure herself.

            "Yeah, too bad Sebastian, Annie, Jeanine, Linda, all of the Mr. Devon androids, plus Tasha, Karen, and Eric, who Annie has probably managed to delete emotions from, and grant perfection by now are on their side!" Amy Five added.

            "Eric?" Amy said, shedding a tear.  "Tasha?"  Amy knew that emotionless treatment could be reversed, but not here, without Lulu's necklace from the Stone Age.  

            "Eric was your boyfriend, wasn't he?" Aly asked Amy, turning her head, despite her current state of being tied to a chair.

            "My nail-polish chipped!" Aimee screamed.  "This is it!  I can't do this anymore!"

            "So, why don't you get all Charlie's Angels on us all, and go kick whoever's in charge here WITH YOUR CHAIR?" Amy Eleven yelled at her.

            "If they weren't glued to the ground, that would almost be a good idea," Aly reminded her.

            At the current time, Jeanine, who had apparently no interest in their conversation, or chances to escape, was watching them.  "Jeanine," Amy said cunningly.  "You know, if you keep me tied here, no one will ever know that you're better than me, if I'm not even around."

            "I am better than you," she said blankly.  "Here, I have real competition.  I can do better than you."

            "She's had her emotions deleted," Amy Five said hoarsely.  "I think that might be a problem."

            "Hey!" Amy Eight chirped.  "You should let Seven go buy you some new batteries, Jeanine!"

            "Okay," Jeanine said, untying Amy.  

            "I think I'll need some help," Amy said.

            "It only takes one person to do that," Jeanine blinked.  "I'll get in trouble if you all leave."

            "I won't leave," Amy promised.  "I'll be back in like, a few minutes."

            Amy got out of her chair, amazed that that had actually worked, and dashed to the door opposite her chair.  She realized, once she entered a hall, that she had no idea where she was going.  She figured it didn't matter, as long as she could get help.  Maybe Dr. Dave could somehow deactivate Annie and Jeanine, since they were obviously androids now, since they were both supposed to be dead.  That had been the case with Sebastian, so it probably was with them too.

            The sound of sobs caused Amy to turn left, and enter a white, sterile looking room.  She then saw a room filled with babies, and some twelve-year-old boys with blonde hair, and blue eyes.

            Amy looked apprehensively around the room, at each of the identical boys.  "Who are you guys?"

            "We are the new Andys," a boy said.  "And they," he pointed at the babies, "Are the new Amys."


	6. Number Seven?

            Amy gave the new Andy a puzzled look.  "But how?" she asked.  "And why?"

            "I don't know," he said, sitting on a couch in that room.

            "Does anyone know?" she asked pleadingly.

            "Who cares?" someone else asked.

            Amy sighed.  Obviously these young Andy's emotions had been tampered with too.  "Did they use growth acceleration on you?" Amy asked, hoping not.

            "Yes," one of them said.  He pointed at the newborn Amys.  "They'll be old enough for us in two days."

            "Doesn't that bother you that they're only babies, and you'll be old enough to date by tomorrow?" Amy inquired.

            "No," another Andy said.  "Why should it?  They'll look just like Annie in two days."

            "Annie?" Amy shrieked.  "Did they clone those Amys from her?"

            "Yeah, and that actress," another Andy said.

            The name Annie reminded Amy of something.  "The others!  I have to warn the others!"

            This might not be so easy, Amy thought, considering that each of the other Amys were tied to chairs.  When she arrived back in the room, she realized that Jeanine wasn't moving.

            "She ran out of batteries," Linda said lamely.

            "Oh," Amy said.  "I see."  
            "You're free, so get us out of here!" Aly ordered.

            "Good thinking!" Eight said.

            "No," Linda said.  "You stay.  I don't get paid if you leave."

            "I don't care," Amy said.

            When Amy tried to untie Amy One, Linda tried to punch her, and she dodged the attack.  Emotionlessly, Linda tried to kick her.  Although Linda did not have much experience with her powers, she was still fairly strong.  She managed to avoid every attack Amy tried to take on her, when Aly mouthed an idea.  It was a good thing that Amy could lip-read.

            "Use your hairpin, and puncture her ear," Aly whispered.

            Not a bad idea, Amy thought.  But it would definitely be harder than it sounded.  A hairpin wouldn't be sharp enough, though.  Luckily, Two had been writing when she was captured, and had a sharp pencil behind her ear.  Quickly, Amy dashed over to where she was, and took the pencil.

            "You can't fight with a pencil," Linda said.

            "I'm not trying to fight.  I'll stay, really," Amy said.

            "Okay," Linda said, standing there.

            Amy used Linda's staring as an opportunity to deactivate her.  "Yes!" Amy Five said.

            Just then, Amy felt a hand on her shoulder.  "Number Seven?"


	7. No!

            Amy whirled around to face whoever had grabbed her.  "Come," Annie said.

            "NO!" Amy shrieked.

            "We do have a lot of work to do on you, Seven," Annie said.  "But I could just as easily destroy you if I wished to."

            "No!" Aly said.  "Seven's nice!"

            "She doesn't care, Aly," Eight whimpered.

            "Kill us!  I am not a prisoner here, and my lawyer will…" Aimee shrieked.

            "You are weak Ten," Annie said.  "But not as much so as Seven."

            Amy didn't know where adult-Annie was dragging her, but she knew it couldn't be good.  All she could really do was pray that she wouldn't have her emotions deleted.  She was lead into what looked like a regular conference room, and tied to another chair.  Around the table sat Sebastian, Mr. Devon, Cindy, Dr. Grace Morrison, Tammy from the hospital, Brad Carrington, Nancy's ex lover who had turned out to be evil, Dallas, the counselor from The Wilderness Adventure whom Amy had assumed to be dead, and Adrian Peele, the now nine-year-old genius who was trying to make more clones like Amy.  Annie Perrault sat down near them.  

            "This is Amy, Number Seven," Annie said.  "She has on countless occasions found ways to escape us, knows too many of our secrets, and even held out through the emotion deletion treatment.  Therefore, I conclude that she does not deserve to be a member of the elite, and should be destroyed."

            "Yes," Dallas said.  "She should be.  But she's not the only one."

            "I order Amys Five, Seven, Ten, and Thirteen destroyed!" Sebastian ordered.

            "Andys Five, Six, and Eleven need to go as well," Annie said.  "I am _sorry_, Amy, but you are not worthy of our elite."

            Amy gasped.  Was Annie really planning on killing her?  If she was, she could try to fight, but Annie was older, and stronger than she was, and the odds did not look good for the good guys at that moment.


	8. Which One?

            A/N This chapter is a bit creepy in the end, not that much, but kind of, so I warned you.

Annie led Amy through a hallway.  "You wouldn't destroy us, Annie," Amy said.  "We could be of so much use to you!  We can change," Amy said.  Amy realized that the only way to survive in this situation was to fake it.  Maybe she _would _have to go along with the organization, at least for now.

            "I do not believe you," Annie said.  "What proof do I have?"

            "She's always wanted to be superior," Amy Five said beside her.  "We're both wrong.  We see it now."

            "You are okay, Five," Annie said.  "So why is it that you are defending her?  Well, Seven, you do have certain superior qualities to many of the Amys.  Maybe if you were worked on a bit you might be some use to us after all."

            What had gotten into Annie?  Was it just Amy's lucky day, or was Annie being nice?  "You will receive the treatment later, to eliminate your emotions.  If you go along with us, none of your friends will be killed," Annie said.

            "Amy, I don't trust her," Aly said, as they were led back to their chairs.

            "No one does," Amy said.  "But you don't want to die, do you?"

            Dallas walked into the room, and Amy remembered the time when she had thought that he was dead.  When he had killed his girlfriend, Flora.  It had all been such a nightmare.  Now, he was standing before them, and obviously had something important to say.  "Each of you will be led to a room where there is a mini refrigerator for food.  You will be able to leave your rooms, and wander around your floors for an hour.  Afterwards, you will be locked into your rooms.  Is that understood?"

            Most of the Amys were too scared to object.  "Aly, you take room three.  We don't have a thirteen," Dallas ordered.

            One by one, the Amys were hauled into identical dorm-like rooms, and Amy assumed that there was no good end to this.  The room wasn't half-bad, but she knew not to buy into this trap.  The mini refrigerator was right where it was supposed to be, but Amy wanted a second opinion before she accepted anything from it.  She stepped out of her room, and walked down the hallway, briskly trying to reach Aly's room, three, since Amy assumed that she was in the most danger.

            Amy fell flat on her face, and realized that she had tripped over something.  She rubbed her eyes, and blinked a few times, hoping that her eyes were playing tricks on her.  It was wishful thinking on Amy's part, because her perfect vision would never have failed her.  And she knew what she saw, and she saw it very clearly.  It was the body of an Amy.


	9. The Answer

            Amy knocked on Eight's door, for help.  "Seven?" she asked.

            "Yes," Amy said.  "I want you to come look at this."

            "Okay," Amy, Number Eight said.  When she saw the dead corpse on the ground, she shrieked.  "Who is it?"

            "I don't know," Amy said.  "I hope it's not…"

            "Let's find out," Amy Eight said.

            The two clones trembled as they made their way to room three, where Aly would be, if she were still alive.  "Aly?" Amy shrieked, knocking on the door.  "Are you there?"

            "Amy?" she asked.  "I mean, Seven?" Aly asked.  "What are you doing here?" she asked, coming out of her room.

            Amy and Eight breathed sighs of relief, and pointed towards the body.  Having tuned into the commotion, Amy One was also out of her room, and gasped.  Slowly, each girl who was still alive made their way out of their rooms.  One, Two, Aly, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Eleven, Twelve, no Ten.  No Aimee.  

            "Aimee!" Amy shrieked.

            "Amy, Number Ten?" Two asked nervously.  "You mean, the actress."

            "Who cares?" Twelve asked.  "I was getting sick of her anyway."

            "That's not the point!" Amy yelled.  "Don't you get it?  They're trying to kill off the Amys who are not considered superior!  Any one of us could be next."

            Aly burst into tears.  "It'll probably be me, since I'm not like you guys."

            Amy had to know that Aly was probably right, but she was hardly about to say it in front of Aly, who was already frightened enough.  "What are we going to do?" Aly asked Amy.

            "I have no idea," Amy said.

            "Five?" Aly asked hopefully.

            "We're locked onto our floor.  There's no way to escape," Five said defeatedly.  "I don't see any windows around here either."

            "Do you know, One?" Aly asked hopefully.

            "I wish I could call Andy Eleven.  _He'd _know what to do," she said dreamily.

            "Oh, cut the Andy business!" Eight said.  "We need a plan and a darn good one too!"  
            Just then, Sebastien and Annie came into the room, holding guns.  "Seven, Thirteen, come with us."


	10. Aly?

            Amy and Aly, were once again, tied to chairs.  "This is getting really old, Annie," Amy said.  "Just tell us what you want already!"

            Annie began speaking to Sebastien swiftly in French.  "What's she saying?" Aly whispered nervously to Amy.

            Of course, being perfect, and having taken French for three years, Amy could have easily told Aly that Annie was planning on exterminating her, and deleting Amy's emotions, but she wanted to spare the poor girl's pain.  "Aly, use the chair," Amy said, walking using her feet, carrying the chair on her.  She had seen this on T.V. so many times.  Now, all she had to do was hit Annie and Sebastien with her chair.  Aly came along too, but not as quickly.

            "What are they doing?" Sebastien yelled, as Amy stepped on his foot with the chair, and managed to grab his knife in her teeth.  Next, she hit Annie with her chair, cut herself loose with the knife, cut Aly loose, and ran.       

            She and Aly ran to the door on the opposite end of the room, and Amy saw something that Aly didn't.  "Hurry!" she said.  "Aly, they're getting up!"

            Before Amy could save her, Annie grabbed Aly, and held a gun against her head.  "Come back, Seven.  Or Amy, Number Thirteen dies," Annie said icily.

            Amy shrieked.  How could she save Aly now?  Annie was an adult, and therefore stronger.  Plus, with Sebastien on her side, Annie would be unstoppable, against her, Amy, Number Seven.  She stepped forward slowly, to surrender, but Annie assumed that she was trying to save Aly, and shot her.

            "Aly!" Amy screamed.  "Aly, no!"

            She ran to the girl, and felt her pulse.  In anger, before Annie could stop her, an adrenaline rush caused Amy to grab Aly's limp body, and run with it.  So she ran, as far as she could.  When she was finally outside of the organization's building, she realized that she would have to come back to save Tasha, Eric, and the other clones, but now for Aly.  Eventually, Amy made her way back to the hospital where Dr. Dave worked.

            "Dr. Dave!" she yelled.  "Aly was shot.  I think she might still be alive, though!  Please examine her!  She may die if you don't," Amy begged him.

            Dr. Dave looked at Amy unfortunately.  "If she's been shot, then there's not much hope.  But I'll check and see what I can do."

            Amy felt lightheaded, sitting in the waiting room.  It was a pain, not knowing what to do.  Now, she was helpless to watch and wait.  It was not Amy's personality to do that, but what other choice was there?  Reluctantly, Dr. Dave came out of the waiting room, and motioned Amy into Aly's room.  Amy followed willingly, praying that her sister-clone was still alive.  When she made it in there, Aly looked at her blankly.

            "Well, what they shot Aly with was not an ordinary gun, Amy," Dr. Dave said.  "It seemed to have been some sort of DNA alteration system.  Your friend, Aly, has gone from inferior to superior."

            "So, you mean she's like us now?" Amy asked him skeptically.

            "No, Amy," Dr. Dave said.  "She's _better _than the existing Amys and Andys.  But not dead."

            Aly's jaded face lit up into a wide smile.  "Really?" she asked excitedly.  "Amy, this is great!  Now we can _both _save the others!"

            Amy nodded uncertainly.  Now, Aly would probably be the leader.  Although Amy knew she should be happy for her, she was feeling a bit hopeless.  "We'd better save the others before they're either emotionally perfect, or dead," Aly said.

            "But why would they give you powers?" Amy asked uneasily.

            "Well, if the treatment temporarily knocked me out," Aly reasoned.  "They probably would have deleted my emotions within minutes."

            "Most likely," Amy said.  "You're probably right."

            "Now, to save the others," Aly said bravely.

            "Girls," Dr. Dave said.  "Don't get into any trouble."


	11. How Will it End?

A/N This is the last chapter, but it certainly isn't the last of my replica fics!  Please tell me what you think!

            Amy tried to run as fast as she could, but the treatment that Aly had received made her extremely fast.  "Slow down, Aly!" Amy shrieked.  "I can't hardly _see _you, let alone keep up with you!"

            "I'll drag you," Aly said.  "I'm fast now!"  

            Amy groaned at the thought that Aly would drag her.  She was so used to being on top of things, and number one, that having someone, especially Aly, become superior to her all of a sudden, made her feel a bit envious.  "Do we have to go this fast?" Amy asked.  "I hardly think that Annie is going to create a master race in the five minutes we would lose at my speed."

            "Seven minutes," Aly corrected.

            Amy was shocked.  Aly really _had _become stronger.  It was something to think about.  "Amy, we're here," Aly said as they reached the organization's building.

            Obviously Aly's superior physical qualities did not make her any more of a leader.  "What should we do?" Aly asked casually.

            "Looks like we have to fight," Amy said, as she eyed an army of the accelerated, emotionless Andys.

            "Oh no!" Amy said.  She, for once in her life, had no idea what to do, as the Andys charged in on them.

            "They're emotionless, right?" Aly asked Amy.  "Five told me that they have no loyalty.  Just give them something better to do!"

            Amy groaned.  "Fine," she said.  It was a bit annoying that she hadn't thought of that.  Also, it was very annoying that the information had come from Five.  

            "You guys," Amy said.  "Stop!" she commanded.  

            To her shock, each one of the Andys came to a halt.  "The organization is planning on destroying you as soon as they get their control," Amy lied.  

            "And those Amy girlfriends they promised you are…dead," Aly finished the yarn, as she looked around nervously.

            Fortunately, having no emotion meant that these Andys could not sense any in Aly's eyes.  "Really?" an Andy asked.  "I thought it was something like that," he said.

            "We should stop the organization," another Andy said.  "If they want to kill us, we'll have to kill them first."

            "I don't want to," another Andy said.  "I want to sit down."

            "Fine, who cares.  I'm fighting them," one Andy said.

            "Fine, let's go then," another Andy said.

            "They're on our side!" Aly squealed triumphantly.

            Luckily, Amy One, Five, and Eight had come out to find them.  "The other Amys and Andys are as eager to get out of here as you are.  We already took care of Sebastien and Andy, but we can't find Andy Nine anywhere," Amy Five said regretfully.

            "Let's go!" Amy One said.  "I want to get out of here!"

            "Yeah," Andy Eleven said.  "This place is creepy!"

            "Are Tasha and Eric alright?" Amy demanded.

            "Is Karen?" Aly squealed.

            "Yes, yes, they're all fine," Amy Five said.  "But you'll have to live with a superior neighbor," she said.  "They gave Tasha the treatment too.

……………………………………One Week Later……………………………………………………………………

            "All the other Amys got home safely, didn't they?" Tasha asked Amy.

            "Yes, I think so," Amy said.  "It's too bad about Andy, Number Nine."

            "Yeah," Tasha said.  "It's too bad I lost my powers.  That would have been cool."

            "Don't worry," Amy said.  "I like you the way you are, Tasha."

            "Thanks," Tasha said.  "The way _you _are is good too, though.  I just feel sorry for Aly.  I wonder how _she's _taking this," Tasha said.

            "She sent me an e-mail this morning," Amy said.  "Something in her genetic code accepted the treatment somehow, since she's an Amy.  She deteriorated, but only to the skill level of the average Amy."

            "Aimee Evans, or Ten, must have lived then," Tasha said.

            "Yes," Amy said.  "She'll be back to normal soon."

            "Normal for _her_," Tasha said lamely.  "Not normal like me."

            "Tasha, you're an excellent writer, and you speak your mind.  You're still not "normal," Amy said.

            "Thanks," Tasha said.  "Do you really think my writing is good?" she asked.

            "I know it is," Amy said.  "_I _can't write like that!"

………………………………Meanwhile……………………………………………………………….

            Andy, Number Nine walked into the room where Annie lay motionless on the floor.  He wondered which one she was.  All he knew was that his Amy was accelerated, but he never knew her at all.  "Annie?  Amy, Number Nine?" he asked her, seeing the wires exposed as she lay, broken.

            "They already rebuilt you once," Andy Nine cried.  "Now I'll never know you.  Unless I rebuild you."

            Although there was little chance that Andy Nine could ever rebuild his supposed beloved, he knew that he had to try.  Little did he know, that he probably never could.hap  


End file.
